1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ball bearing slide assemblies, and particularly to a ball bearing slide assembly having a positioning device for positioning a slide-aiding member thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A slide assembly is usually used to connect two articles that may be moved relative to each other, such as a cabinet and a server or a cupboard and a drawer. A conventional three-section slide assembly generally includes an outer slide, an intermediate slide, and an inner slide. For example, the outer slide may be fixed in a cabinet, the inner slide may be fixed at a side of the drawer of the cabinet, and the intermediate slide is received in the outer slide to support the inner slide. The inner slide, the intermediate slide, and the outer slide may be coupled with each other in that sequence, and the inner slide and the intermediate slide may be moved along a longitudinal axial direction of the outer slide. One or more slide-aiding members, each including ball bearings, may be assembled between each two slides, for facilitating the sliding movement of the slides relative to each other. The slide-aiding members can slide between the corresponding slides. However, it is difficult to insert the inner slide into an unfixed slide-aiding member because the slide-aiding member may be pushed to slide along the intermediate slide by an end of the inner slide.
What is desired, therefore, is a slide assembly having a positioning device for its slide-aiding member for facilitating assembling the slide assembly.